powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Absorption
The power to absorb souls and utilize them in some way. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Absorption. Also Called *Soul/Spirit Collection/Consumption/Draining/Harvesting/Robbery/Stealing/Theft Capabilities User can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently. Common advantages include adding the target's skills and abilities to users or using the absorbed souls to augment the user's own powers. Applications * Absorbing Regeneration * Assimilation Shield * Death Inducement * Energy Empowerment * Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition * Knowledge Absorption * Life-Force Absorption * Power Absorption (limited to soul-based powers) * Psychometry * Soul Carrier ** Multiple Souls * Soul Empowerment * Soul Energy Absorption * Soul Metabolization * Soul Removal * Reincarnation Denial * Obtain access to items hidden in the soul, like Soul-Bound Weapon. Associations * Absorption * Afterlife Prevention * Death Inducement * Death Empowerment * Life Reduction * Mind Absorption * Reincarnation Denial * Shapeshifting to the absorbed soul's former shape. * Soul Channeling * Soul Destruction * Soul Manipulation * Soul Mutilation Limitations * May be limited to how much one can absorb. * May have a limit for how many souls one can contain. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May have unintentionally gain Divided Mind do to souls having separate sentient minds. * May have to continually absorb souls to survive. * Soulless beings are immune. * May only be able to absorb certain kinds of souls, such as those belonging to supernatural beings. * Users of Soul Restoration, Absolute Restoration/Flawless Restoration can restore the souls of others. * Users of either Eternal Soul, Absorption Immunity or Soul Anchoring are immune. ** Offensive Immunity Known Users See Also: Your Soul Is Mine. Folklore/Mythology Live Television/Movies Video Games Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons Lord_of_evil.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) Marceline.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) stated the only power her demon heritage granted her was the ability to suck souls, like her father. This allowed her to gain the specific abilities of vampires she had killed. File:Jasmine_absrobs_souls_American_Dragon_Jake_Long.PNG|Jasmine (American Dragon: Jake Long) the Nix. Liss.PNG|Liss Hubble (Angel: After the Fall) Liss Feeds.jpg|Liss Hubble steals a soul. Soul Absorption.png|Nadakhan (Lego Ninjago) absorbing Kai's Soul and Fire Manipulation via Djinn Blade/Sword of Souls File:Soul_Gem.jpg|The Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) can suck the souls of the living. File:Styx_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_250_0002.png|Styx (Marvel Comics) Demongo.jpg|Demongo, the Soul Collector (Samurai Jack) Deadhammer.png|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) stealing Hammer's soul. D'HoffrynStealsSouls.png|D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) absorbs the Soul Glutton of all his souls. Opticarn.jpg|Opticarns (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) can steal the souls of anyone who directly meets their stare. host rider.jpg|Host Rider (Marvel Comics) can drain impure souls using his signature Penance Kiss. Charmcaster Absorbing Souls In Ledgerdomain.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Anime/Manga Hollow reaches.jpg|Hollows (Bleach) devour and absorb souls. Aaroniero_Revealed_2.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) can devour the souls of other hollows, adding their power to his own. MuramasaAbsorbingMenos.jpg|Muramasa (Bleach) can absorb the souls of Hollows. Yin, Izanami (Darker than Black) absorption.gif|Yin/Izanami (Darker than Black) after awakening she gained the ability to to kill contractors by merely drawing a blue essence from them, which is possibly their soul. File:Millennium_Earl_Devours_Danny.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) devours the "helix of life", or one's soul, from Danny, causing him to disintegrate. Franmalth Curse Absorption.gif|Franmalth (Fairy Tail) uses his Absorption Curse to absorb souls of others and magic to use their powers of use their forms. File:Alucard_by_o2krrin-d4fxmp2.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) can absorb the souls of others by drinking their blood. Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha) can steal the souls of anyone reflected in her mirror. Zerochan.Kikyo.(Inuyasha).42922.jpg|Kikyo (InuYasha) must absorb the souls of others to keep herself alive. File:Osiris_(JoJo)_create_soul_token.gif|Daniel J. D'Arby, the Elder's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Osiris can compressed the souls of its victims… File:Daniel_Darby_(JoJo)_soul_poker_chips.png|…and stored in a semblance of poker chips. Phantom Dragon Nine Seal.gif|With the Gedo Statue of the Outer Path as a catalyst, Nagato/Pain (Naruto) could use Phantom Dragon Nine Seals to remove souls on an immense scale. File:Pain_Human_Path_(Naruto)_Soul_Absorption.gif|The Human Path/Ningendo (Naruto) grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target and yanking the soul out of the body, killing them. Black Fog Dream Eater.png|Black Fog (Pokemon manga) using Dream Eater to lethal effects, to devour an actual soul. Soul Eater Evans Lunch (Soul Eater).gif|Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) File:The_Barrier_of_Orichalcos.png|The Barrier of Orichalcos (Yu-Gi-Oh!) takes the soul of the losers and gives it to the God of Orichalcos. Photon_Hand.png|Kaito Tenjo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) using his Photon Hand. File:Younger_Toguro_Absorbing_Souls.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) absorbing souls in order to feed his 100% form. Brynhildr_02.png|Brynhildr (Shinmai Maou no Testament) formerly a Valkyrie who once collected for the Gods before she have to be sealed herself and still maintains that power even as a sword. Left Hand Soul Absorption.gif|Thanks to his powerful Vacuum Breath, Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D), can absorb souls. Hajun.jpg|Hadou Gods (Masadaverse) are capable of increasing their power with souls and can use the absorbed souls for attacks. Television/Movies BuffySoul.jpg|Kathy Newman (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) stealing a soul. Soul Eater Angel.png|A Soul Eater (Angel) Charon.jpg|Charon (Charmed), a Soul Collector, can steal the souls of others, preferably good witches, and transport said souls to Hell. Dementor.jpg|Dementors (Harry Potter) can drain the souls of humans via the "Dementor's Kiss." Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Nightmare Embodiment.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) absorbs the soul of his victims to become more powerful... Freddy Souls.jpg|... the absorbed souls appearing as screaming faces embedded in his chest. Castiel's Soul Power.gif|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) was endowed with god-like power. Daemon_Ritus.jpg|Daemon Ritus (Scooby-Doo; 2002 film) Pantallazo-1.png|Alexia (Los Protegidos) it can absorb the soul of the people Migar Prisoners.png|When the souls of the Migar Prisoners (Tracker) were brought to Earth, they took over human 'hosts' - absorbing the human souls into their own to ensure their survival - but killed the human inside in the process. Cole uses the Collector.png|Cole (Tracker) is able to use his Collector to capture and entrap the souls of the Migar prisoners. Kai Dark Chi Manipulation.gif|Kai (Kung Fu Panda) uses Dark Chi Manipulatuon to steal the souls of his victims. Video Games Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) ShangTsung.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) has the power to steal the souls of anyone he defeats. Q-Bee.jpg|Q-Bee (Darkstalkers), queen of the Soul Bees. Saigyou.Ayakashi.full.167087.jpg|The Saigyou Ayakashi (Touhou Project) can drain people souls when it's in Full Bloom Soul_Eater_H.png|Soul Eater (Valkyrie Crusade) Amduscias_H.png|Amduscias (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon musician that steals the souls of mortals captivated by her recitals. Necalli.jpg|Necalli (Street Fighter) feeds on the souls of strong warriors. Skyrim dovahkiin.jpg|The Dovahkiin/Dragonborn (Skyrim) can absorb the souls of dragons, gaining their knowledge and powers 20140924 063036604.jpg|Shadow Fiend/Nevermore (Dota 2). He is able to collect souls from enemies to get stronger (Necromastery) DeadSun-Character-GeinAsher-02-Monkeythumbz.jpg|Saradin vampires (Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun) consume souls as opposed to blood. Others Spooky_buddies_03.jpg|Halloween Hound (Spooky Buddies) Summoning Key BO3.png|The Summoning Key (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) has the power to preserve souls, but it can only be done after the moment of death. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absorption Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Soul Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries